goodguysincfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvester Jones
''"Some stories end well, others.... they just don't." CHARACTER BACKGROUND- Sylvester first appeared in Sylvester Jones: Private Eye. He is working (drinking) at his computer when he decides to go outside for a breath of fresh air. When he gets outside, a guy wearing a trenchcoat with a mask resembling a Masked Villan shoots at him with a machine gun. Sylvester somehow manages to dodge the bullets even at close range and runs away. The masked man gives chase, causing a short chase scene to ensue. Sylvester hides behind some boxes and a trash can. He pulls out his revolver and shoots the masked man (whose death is off scene). The video ends with Sylvester saying "''Some stories end well, others.... they just don't.", ''a possible foreshodowing at his death. Sylvester's second appearence was in Sylvester Jones 2: The Witness. The video starts out with Sylvester in his usual spot at the computer drinking (with noticably more empty bottles sitting around). His voice over explains that he is waiting on a witness to come to his apartment. A gunshot outside alerts him and he exits his house. He looks down to find his witness dead. He spots a man with a floppy hat holding a rifle. Sylvester calls out to him to stop but the man rus away. Sylvester gives chase. The man runs behind a building where Sylvester catches up and shoots him (off screen again) and walks back home to contemplate the case. Sylvester appears again in Sylvester Jones 3: The Rent. This is considered to be one of his most off-kilter performances because of its differances from the other three videos featuring him. It begins with Sylvester sitting in a differant spot: a big green armchair where he is once again drinking his fill. An unexpected knock on the door sends him scrambling to unlock it only to reveal his collection agent, Randall McAvery. Randall demands that Sylvester pay up the $7650 that he owes, or else, be evicted. Sylvester agrees and Randall leaves. Sylvester looks at the bill Randall left him and throws his hat on the floor in anger. The next scene shows Sylvester doing nothing at his computer drinking liquor. His final appearence is in Sylvester Jones 4: Revenge. Sylvester has returned to his normal spot by his computer. There are more empty bottles than ever laying around suggesting that he was stressed at the time. Instead of his usual white shirt, he now wears a purple shirt. He gets a phone call from an unknown person who reports that Sylvester's brother has been murdered by a gang called the Burotelli Brothers. Sylvester becomes enraged. He grabs a .45 cal pistol and his usual revolver. He runs out to his car and drives to the Burotelli's hideout. He kills three of them with the .45 and then picks up an unusually shaped sub machine gun. After using it to kill several more Burotellis, he walks into a small ware house where he kills another, then he grabs two machine guns, one in each hand, and yells "WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!?" at first no one answers. An older man in a wheelchair sneaks up behind him. The old man answers back "I did." Sylvester turns around and the man shoots him with a shotgun at close range, killing Sylvester. The image of Sylvester's body fades to black and his voice over say "And like that, everything was gone." Sylvester lives in a small house presumably in the country. His house is drab and undecorated. He normally sits at his computer, a place where he often drinks. Sylvester totes a small revolver that resembles a Colt Peacemaker. In Sylvester Jones 4: Revenge, he also carries a semi automatic pistol Resembling a Colt 48. He later picks up several machine guns. APPEARANCE Sylvester is played by Zach Drennan. He has medium legnth fluffy black hair and greenish eyes. In the first three videos in the series, he wears shorts, a white collared shirt, a brown striped tie, and a grey fedora. In the fourth he wears a purple shirt instead. FAMILY None of Sylvester's family are ever mentioned other than his brother who is killed off screen by the Burotelli Brothers. He does have an illegitimate son named Quinton. FAMOUS QUOTES ''"The badge in my wallet says it but the lines across my face say it better I'm a private eye" "Some stories end well, others... they just don't." "The streets are empty and so is my bottle I'm a private eye." "By the end of the day I had a killer dead, a witness dead, and a head full of questions." "I'm Sylvester Jones, I got eight slugs in me ones lead the rest are burbon I'm a private eye." '' ''"Its hard to get anything done when you're pissed." ''"Some people say that heroes are the same thing as fools, in that case, I'm probably a genious." ''